Ashes to ashes
by Syranna19
Summary: What happens when one of your own go...


Hello there. Sorry that this is not a Future dilemma update, but I'm sort of stuck on that one. This little fic popped into my head one night when I remembered reading that Pierce died in the episode, _The purge_. Reviews would be nice, so please review.

* * *

The funeral procession was a sad one. A balding preacher in a Sunday suit at the front. Right behind came the coffin, made of rich mahogany with a single thorny, red rose on top. The coffin bearers were a sight to see. On the left side was a large, blond-haired boy wearing a three-piece suit and a man in his late sixties. On the left was a large, red being with four arms and a colored teenager, wearing dress pants, a dark grey shirt and a tie. Behind them came a blue alien girl, with a striped tail and wheels for feet. She carried a handkerchief and she was crying silently. Two girls followed her, with black and red hair respectively. Also coming along the beaten path in the cemetary was a scrawny, brown-haired teenager and a big, bulky one with jet black hair. They seemed to be having a heated discussion in whispers. "We have to do something about it, Tennyson. How long before they come after more of us?! We've got to put a stop to this now!"

"We are not going to do something about it, don't kill people. We strike back and we'll be just as bad as them." Ben 10 turned to his osmosian friend. He was red in the face, not from tears but from anger. He was extremely tempted to take up Kevin's offer and go destroy their families. He was barely keeping himself from saying yes. "We don't kill people? Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it a few months ago when you wanted to kill me." Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin could see Gwen stiffen, and he was reminded to keep his voice down. "Well, you were going crazy. If any of them come for us, we'll protect our own, but we are not giving them what they want. They want us to strike back, they want a reason to kill us. I'm not going to give it to them." At the word 'kill', Helen started crying a little harder and both Gwen and Julie turned around and gave Ben an angry look.

"What? What did I say?" Gwen gave an angry sigh and promised him that she would deal with him later. "We are gathered here today to say farewell to beloved friend and brother, Pierce Wheels." It was raining. They had put a sail over the grave when it started dripping. It was a small service, and Ben managed to shake the paparazzi off his tail by using an I.D. mask. As Manny, Max, Cooper and Alan lowered the coffin into the ground, Gwen and Julie went to comfort Helen, whose face was red from the tears. "My brother." Gwen put her arms around the blue speedster and Helen started crying harder into her shoulder. "We know. It will get better, sweetie. Don't try to rush it," Gwen shooed her. The priest continued the last of the ceremony, "Ashes you started as, and ashes you will return to. Amen." As the small group of ten threw roses in the grave and paid their lasts respects to their friend and leader, the priest came up to Helen.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll always be able to listen to you." Helen looked angrily at him, then turned around. "Thank you, but I don't think I can trust one of **you** again. I'll deal with my problems on my own." With that she sped off towards the little hill on the edge of the quiet cemetary, making the groundskeeper wonder what that little breeze was. Gwen and Julie started to go after her, but Manny stopped them. "No, I should do it. You guys can go on, the thing's over with anyway." Everybody gave concerned looks, but slowly started drifting towards the exit of the cemetary, asking him to give Helen their condolences.

As he came to the little hill, he saw Helen sitting there under a huge oak tree. "I told everybody to leave, but they say their sorry." Helen just looked sadly up at him, then back at the outstretched graves in front of her. "I can't believe he's really gone... We lost him once, but now. It's forever." Helen wrapped her arms around her waist and Manny came to sit next to her, wrapping his right arms around her and pulling her close. "Hey, shhhh. Pierce wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to go out there and fight the better fight, huh. Come on, everything will be alright." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and sat there just enjoying the moment for a few minutes longer. "You're probably right. So what do we do now?" She looked up at him, her helmet almost hitting him in the face. Manny thought for a second, then looked down at her. "Wanna go for ice cream?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
